Late Night Pizza
by Anastasia Belle
Summary: Amy and Ben reconnect on the night of the mother and daughter dance. I've always wondered what would happen if Amy let Ben inside her house and they talked.
1. Chapter 1

**Late Night Pizza**

_I've noticed that there are hardly any Bamy fanfics so I've decided to write one. It's probably due to the fact that they aren't a very popular couple but I've always found them cute in a very cheesy way in season 1._

**A/N: ** This is an AU- it takes in the rhythm of the night episode- what happened if Amy did let Ben into the house.

Ben decided to drive over to Amy's house, he knew she would be home by now because the mother daughter dance had just finished. He was so nervous about driving over to Amy's house because he was scared she would reject her, but he had to go over there because he loved her. He honestly couldn't blame her if did because Amy had a lot of trust issues. Her dad cheated on her mom, her two best friends are the world's biggest gossipers and the guy she had a baby with made her feel like a total slut. Ben couldn't help but feel jealous of Ricky because of the bond he would always have with Amy.

Boy did he wish that he could get over her because his life would be simple. His relationship with Amy had everything against it; she was pregnant with another guy's baby. He knew they were going to have a complicated relationship but he didn't think it would be this hard. Since his break up with Amy he had been out with Grace and Maria and they were both great girls but he didn't feel about them the same way as he did for Amy. Ben needed closure from his relationship with Amy, to see if there is a chance for them to get back to way things were when they first met.

He stayed in his car for a few moments, thinking about what he was going to say to Amy or if he would even go in. They had been back and forth so much in their relationship and at times he thought about how much simpler it would've been if he hadn't of met Amy. But then again he didn't regret it.

Meanwhile Adrian was inside talking to Grace on the phone. Grace was trying to convince Adrian that Ricky was not sleeping with Amy and that she was overreacting about a condom in Amy's purse. Adrian however was not buying it; she was convinced that Amy and Ricky were sleeping together. Adrian sometimes wished that she did not fall for a guy like Ricky he wasn't dependable or trustworthy like Ben. But she was in love with Ricky, and she wanted him to feel as insecure as she did, even though she was saying that her and Amy Juergens were friends deep down, she hated her for having Ricky's baby she hated the fact that Amy gave him John the person that Ricky loved more than anyone. She ignored Grace's advice and went outside to talk to Ben because she was convinced more than ever that Ricky and Amy were sleeping together behind her back.

Adrian walked up to Ben's car and opened his door. He gave her a strange when she smiled at him seductively.

"Hi Ben, it's like you could use so company?" Adrian said seductively as she sat in the car. Ben looked at her uncomfortably.

"Adrian, what are you doing, why are you acting like this?" Ben said.

"Well we're friends Ben and I want to do something nice for you." Adrian said, smirking at Ben.

"Adrian you're with Ricky and he's my friend, what's going on?"

" I think Ricky and Amy are sleeping together, and I think we should get back at them, they put us through enough with that baby they had and I just know that there is something going on between those two. "Adrian said begrudgingly.

"Adrian you should really talk to Ricky about this and you shouldn't sleep with me because we are friends and no in love. Also what makes you assume that they are sleeping together?" Ben asked curiously.

" I don't know I just have this gut feeling that Ricky is cheating on me, he went over to Amy's house after they put John to bed and then she had a condom in her purse, so I can't help it if I'm paranoid it's Ricky."

"Look Adrian I'm sorry about that but you should really talk to Ricky, I don't think sleeping with me will help anything and I don't be involved in your drama, no offense. I also want to get back together with Amy and I know it will really hurt her and Ricky if I sleep with you." said Ben.

"Okay your right Ben, thanks for stopping me from making a big mistake you're such a good friend and I really hope things work out between you and Amy. You two are good together." Adrian said and gave Ben a hug.

"Thanks Adrian and I hope you and Ricky work things out. "

Amy had just arrived home and couldn't wait to get to bed; she was so tired and just wanted to crash straight away on her. She plopped herself on the bed, head face down on the pillow but much to her demise she heard the doorbell ring. _ Agh! Is no one going to answer! _ The bell wouldn't stop dinging, so Amy pulled herself out of bed and got up to answer.

She opened the door and it was Ben. He was just standing there with a box of pizza smiling at her, and she just stared at him for a few moments.

"Ahh I know this is short notice but I was wondering if you'd like some pizza and if we could talk" Ben said hesitantly.

"Why did things not work out with Grace?" Amy said rather staunchly.

Ben rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. He knew it wasn't going to be easy convincing Amy if he could come in and talk but he was going to try his hardest to.

"This isn't about Grace; I just want to talk to you, I...I miss you Amy. I miss us just being able to talk and I don't know I was hoping we could be friends." Ben asked a little desperately.

Amy had her arms folded, and thought for a moment to not let him in but then she decided against. Even though she was pissed at him, she still had a soft spot for Ben Boykevich.

"Okay come on in, Ben" she said as she motioned him into the living room.

Ben's face lit up completely when she let him and a huge smile spread across his face. The two teenagers sat themselves down on the couch and sat their awkwardly for a moments and just ate their pizza quietly. Ben decided to make the first move and begin the conversation.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here, because I know I've been all over the place with my feelings and going back and forth but I just want you know that I'm truly sorry about not telling you about Maria. After everything that we've been through I still love you Amy."

Amy was confused, she didn't know whether to believed him or not since her and Ben had been back and forth so much.

She simply stared at him and asked "Why?"

Ben frowned a little; he was a bit confused_ did she really not believe that I loved her? _

"Amy, how could you not believe me?!" Ben exclaimed.

"It's just you've been confused about your feelings toward me. I know I've been difficult and I can't understand why you would want to be my girlfriend. Ben I'm still angry at myself about band camp and a part of me can understand why you cheated on me" Amy said softly and she let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Amy, I hate that you feel that way and again I'm so sorry about the Maria thing. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. Amy, I haven't felt for Grace or Maria or any other girl the same way I feel about you"

Ben looked Amy and in the eyes, and grabbed her hands, much to his surprise she didn't remove her hands from his. She just looked at him deeply curious and slightly scared because she didn't know what to expect.

"Amy this past year has been very hard on both of us; especially you and I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I'll admit that I've been confused, but I love you Amy, even though you make insane most of the time. I never know what to expect with you and yet I'm still drawn to you. You're a wonderful mother to your son and you've got big heart." Ben said as he looked sincerely into her eyes.

Amy smiled at Ben's declaration of love to her. Ben was such a romantic, and that's what she had loved about him. He wasn't a realist, but he was kind and considerate and he always made people feel better. He was handsome in a dorkish way that Amy found charming.

"Ben, the fall of our relationship isn't completely your fault, it takes two for a relationship to crumble. I'm sorry if you felt that I pushed you to the side because I've had to deal with Ricky. I've just been so angry at myself and at the world for getting pregnant and having a baby at 15. I'm trying not to do that anymore because I really love John more than anything. He always comes first, and I'm scared that if we get back together, we'll go back to how we were before and be unhappy." Amy admitted

"Let's Just forget the past, and take things slow this time and remember the joy we felt when he first got together." Ben pleaded as he looked into Amy's eyes.

"I miss feeling that happy too, I agree let's go slow and how about we start with dessert" Amy said happily.

Ben laughed at Amy, and leaned forward closer to her and gave her soft a kiss on the lips, and then just looked and said "Sounds perfects". Amy smiled and reciprocated his kiss, she touched him lightly on the cheek and said "I'll just go ask Ashley if she can keep an eye on John. "

"If she doesn't say yes we can just hang out here Amy, it's nice to be with you" Ben said.

Amy walked off, and turned around looking at Ben as she walked to Ashley's room with a big smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Ashley said in her monotone voice.

"I was wondering if you'd watch John for me because I would like to go out for a bit" Amy said as politely as she could.

"I knew this had something to do with a guy" Ashley scoffed. Amy just rolled her eyes at Ashley, just trying to brush off her comment.

"So who is it Ben, Jimmy or Ricky?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley just stop interrogating and help me, I hardly ever go out and I just want to go get some ice cream with Ben." Amy said sound slightly irritated.

"Well, I'm glad that you finally realized that he's the guy for you Amy. I don't why it took you so long I mean he stuck by you even though you had another guy's baby. You and mom are both nuts, but at least you finally came to you came to your senses." Ashley said in her usual sarcastic tone.

Amy was getting more frustrated by the minute, she just wanted Ashley to refrain from her snarky comments and look after John. But she wouldn't be Ashley if she didn't have some sarcastic or rude commentary to say to Amy.

Amy huffed in frustration "Would you just look after John for a while, I won't be gone for that long, please Ashley" She begged.

"Okay, Okay I'll keep an eye on him, but you owe me" Ashley said.

"Thank you Ashley! I'll keep that in mind Ashley" Amy said and rushed over to Ashley giving her a huge hug. Ashley just rolled her eyes and patted Amy on the back.

Ben and Amy finally left the house, and his driver took them to the dairy shack to get ice cream.

Ben offered his hand out for Amy to take and the two held hands as they walked over to the dairy shack. I felt like they were on their first date at the school gym where they both felt so nervous yet so at the ease with each other. They both sat their staring at each other giving dooey-eye lovey dovey looks and shared their banana split together. The dairy shack was playing music tonight because and there were a few couples dancing.

"So_ do you dance?" Ben asked._

_Amy laughed catching onto what he was referring to. She bit her lip and shook her head "No, not really" Amy said while laughing._

"_Me neither, how hard can it be" Ben said._

Amy wrapped her arms around Ben neck and the two danced together just like they did on their first date. It was different this time because Amy wasn't hiding anything; she was just purely content being with the man she loves.

_**I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
when I say that something  
I want to hold your hand**_

_**I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand**_

_**Oh please say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand**_

_**Now let me hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand**_

_**And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
It'**__**s**__** such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beautiful Day**_

Ben and Amy dated all throughout high school after the night they reconnected when they had pizza. Pizza and wings held a special place in their hearts. It wasn't just food to Ben and Amy, but it was about the memories they had when they shared those meals. Ben loved to spoil Amy, she was always telling him he didn't need to do this or that for her or John (well except for the time she tried to make take her to Italy) but that was when Amy was really losing it. They were both in college now and it was their final year. The two of them had stuck together all this time, throughout their junior and senior years in high school and through college. Ben couldn't have been happier, of course they had their ups and downs but who doesn't and it only made their relationship stronger. The main problem with their relationship was the obvious fact that Amy had a baby with another guy. He had to work on his jealously over Ricky for a long time, but now they had become real friends after Ben had a firm word with Ricky. Ben learnt that Amy didn't expect him to act like father, but she just wanted him to focus on their relationship and she learnt to give Ben more responsibility because that's what he wanted.

Ben sat on his bed and looked at photo, of him, Amy and John at the park and smiled at it and laughed remembering how John rubbed the cake all over Ben and Amy's faces instead of eating it. He loved John like his own, and he couldn't wait till they became a real family, and have a child of his own with Amy. She was the first and only girl he ever really loved, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Ben reflected back to the day they got back together for the third time.

**Flash Back: 2010- The butcher shop **

_Ben was sweeping the floor, whistling away, and even humming a few times. He'd been stuck in some sort of daze the whole time at work. Even when Bunny growled at him he didn't really all that was on his mind was going to see Amy after work and have dinner with her and John. Ricky noticed this and kept giving him irritated looks as he was packing things away. Since it was the end of the shift Ricky decided to get it over and ask Ben what was going on._

_Ricky: Okay seriously! What's up with you? Why do you keep whistling and acting like this?_

_Ben: Nothing I'm just happy._

_Ben continued sweeping away and whistling. Ricky scrunched up his face, he wasn't buying it, and something was up with Ben._

_Ricky: Ben, just tell me what's going on with you? You've been in daze, and you're not listening to anyone properly which is causing you to mess orders up, have Bunny yell at you and also it gets me into trouble!_

_Ben: Geez, Calm down alright. Well you're going to know anyway so I may as well tell you Amy and I are back together._

_Ricky: Well that's great Ben I hope things work out for you this time. I care about Amy and I want her to be happy. I just messed up her life and I can't take back what I did to her and I don't want to because I love John._

_Ben: I love John too, and Amy but I want you to be perfectly clear to me. Do you have feelings for Amy any, at all? I need because I need to end this hostility I have towards you once and for all._

_Ricky: I love her Ben, but look not in the way you think I do. I love her because she's the mother of my son, and she's a good one that means a lot to me and John. My mother didn't take care of me at all, and I want John to have both his parents take care of him. But Ben, don't focus on me, focus on Amy she in love with you. It's just been hard for her to juggle a relationship with you and with me in the picture and herself. Being a teen parent isn't a happy thing. It's a complicated situation for all of us and I must admit we all haven't handled it in the best way. Ben, I want you to be really sure you want Amy back because I hate to see her be hurt again. I've already hurt her enough. _

_Ben: Thanks for your honesty Ricky, I really appreciate it. I know that I've been all over the place with my feelings but I haven't been able to get over her and I don't think I ever will. I know our relationship will work out._

_**2011: Junior year- Amy's bedroom**_

_Ben and Amy sat on Amy's bed and they were both facing each other. They looked lovingly at each other, and then Amy started to giggle, followed by Ben giggling. They both just stared at each scared yet excited at the next they were going to take in their relationship. Amy was finally ready to have sex with Ben. It had taken her a long time for her to build up the confidence to get to this stage with Ben because her first time was just awful. Amy finally worked up the courage to take her shirt and followed suite. Ben just started at her in awe, he had waited for this moment in a long but he hadn't wanted to pressure her. Her body was petite, yet she still had slight curves and her skin was ever so soft. Ben just stared at her for moment and admired her beauty; he then leaned over and kissed her passionately. They had made love for the first time, and it was intimate and perfect in a way because even though it was awkward at times; Ben was considerate and gentle. All that mattered is the fact that they loved each other._

Ben got up, from his bed and grabbed his keys "I'm ready" he said to himself and left the house. He took breath, before he knocked the door. As he knocked, the door, Amy opened the door and smiled intently at Ben. Amy's smile always gave him this warm fuzzy feeling inside he couldn't believe she still had that effect on him after all these years.

"Where are we going? You sounded so mysterious on the phone. "Amy asked curiously, as she took her jacket and closed the door. Ben had been acting so strange lately, like he was keeping something from her and that made Amy crazy. She hated knowing things last and surprise because she liked to be in control of everything in her life.

"It's a surprise Amy, I know you hate surprises but don't go all crazy on me, just trust me for once you'll be blown away." Ben said as he put on his seat belt on. He then pulled out a tie to wrap around Amy's eyes. He held it out ready to put it over her eyes, but she gave him a perplexed look.

"Ben, this ridiculous do you really want me to wear this! How long will we be driving?" Amy exclaimed.

"I want you to be totally surprised when we reach our destination, just wear it. I promise you Amy it's not that far." Ben assured her, and wrapped the tie around her eyes.

Amy continued guessing places, that Ben was taking her to, and Ben just kept laughing at her guesses. He knew she hated surprises and she would get all wound up about everything, it was quite funny. Finally after what seem like the longest car ride, they had arrived at their destination. Before ben opened the door for Amy, he got up and opened the car boot to get the food out. He had an arrangement of dried meats from the butcher shop, with all kinds of cheeses, salads and a dessert in the basket.

Amy had no idea where they were, all she knew was that it was somewhere quite. It was killing her not knowing where they were, and her faces was getting itch, she just couldn't wait to get the tie off. Ben finally came back and opened Amy's door, but he still didn't let her take off the tie. As soon she stepped off the ground she felt, the softness of the grass: where_ could we be?_ Ben guided her to where they were going making sure she wouldn't trip over and slip. As soon as they reached their destination, Ben removed the tie.

Amy stood there with her mouth wide open, she just stared at the beautiful picnic Ben prepared, and of course of all places it was at the park by the fountain _their fountain. _Amy felt so silly she should've know straight away Ben would take her here. She turned around and kissed Ben passionately.

"Ben this is so amazing, thank you so much, you really didn't have to do all this." Amy said, as she sat down and let her eyes wonder in the basket of glorious food, but what caught her eyes of course were the chicken wings.

"Omg Ben you made chicken wings as well" Amy said with excitement. He just laughed at her, she really loved her wings. They both silently sat and ate there for a few minutes. He then got up, and looked at Amy lovingly. She turned and looked at him slightly confused about the look on his face.

"Ben is everything okay?" Amy asked curiously.

Ben took a deep breath, and then came over to Amy, gently put his hand on her leg and kneeled. He then looked up and smiled at her, _this is it Ben don't blow it!_

Amy looked back at him a little nervously but she was still smiling. She felt her heart beat faster and all of a sudden just stopped eating.

"Amy, I know we've done this before and it didn't work out because well we were 15 and little naïve, actually no.. a lot naïve and we didn't actually not what being married meant. " Ben said, and let out a nervous chuckle.

"But in saying that I was madly in love with you, just as much as I am today. Our relationship was never easy, it was always going to be complicated, but I think that's made our relationship strong, because it proves that we can get through everything together. Amy, I love everything about you, I love how you push me because you have such high expectations for me it's made me a better man. I want to share everything with you, I want us to have children of our own and spend the rest of our lives together. Will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"

By this point Amy had many tears, rolling down her eyes and was smiling through her tears. She flash backed to all the memories her Ben shared together; their first date, their wedding, Ben proposing to her by the fountain and getting back together with him. What she loved most about Ben was ability not to judge anyone, even when she felt her lowest, Ben made her feel strong. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have gotten through her pregnancy and not be blessed with the best gift, her son.

Amy nodded, and exclaimed "Yes, Ben I will marry you!" Ben jumped up off the ground and placed the beautiful diamond ring on Amy's delicate finger. He hugged tightly, and then kissed her more passionately than he ever has. It was possibly the happiest moment in Ben's life. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Amy Juregens .The two stayed wrapped up in each other's arms , and every once in a while Amy would just stare at her ring and then back at Ben, her first love, high school sweet heart and future husband.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remembering the Past**_

Ben and Amy sat on the picnic mat comfortably, and Amy had her head on Ben's chest, he looked down at her and smiled.

"So when do you want to get married?" Ben Asked.

Amy chuckled, and tilted her head up slightly. She hadn't thought about that, she was still wrapping her head around being engaged. She was so overwhelmed with joy that she couldn't even think about when she wanted to get married.

"Umm I don't know I wasn't expecting this beautiful proposal at all. But I think we should get married after we finish college. I mean we're going to be so busy with school, working and me taking care of John, I don't want to plan a wedding on top of that too." Ben said.

"Okay I can understand that, but Amy don't feel too pressured it doesn't have to anything too big. You also don't have do everything by yourself. I don't really care about all that, I just want to show up at our wedding and marry you." Ben said.

"No Ben, I want our wedding to be special, so when we start planning it, I want to be fully focused on it and not while I'm studying at school. We've had to grow up way too fast and that's okay. But Ben we should just enjoy our last year in college, and being young before we get married. Don't get me wrong, I do really love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, it's just that I want to focus on myself before we get married, and I'm sorry if that sounds selfish." Amy said looking into Ben's eyes. She had to be honest with him and just say what she's thinking. That was something she had always struggled with.

Ben was a little confused at first because would marry her today or in the next week . However he could understand where she was coming from, she had become a mother at 15 and then two years later her mother's business really struggled and so did the furniture shop. There was a loss in jobs due to the state of the economy and that affected most retail stores. Her father had to sell the house and they moved into a smaller house. Amy also had to find a new job for the weekends, because her father was struggling with the bills and rent. She began to fall behind on her school work because of work and taking care of John. It was also taking her toll on her relationship with Ben; they didn't have time to just be with each other. But they got through it at the end, and that just proved how strong their love was for each other.

_2011 Grant High school hallways_

_Ben is looking rather glum, as he walks through the hallways to his next class. He was really not in the mood to see or talk to anyone, or sit in his biology. He couldn't stand biology, he hated the teacher and how everything was about animals and plants. On top of that he had gotten into an argument with Amy because she had to bail on their dates, and she said that he didn't understand about all the pressure she was understand. Ben just felt so badly and wanted to help out, but what could he do? She was a mother and had so many responsibilities, was he really asking for too much when he wanted more to spend more time with his girlfriend? They hadn't made out in really long time but they did have sex the one time. Thinking about that made Ben a little happier, and he walked to class with that thought in his mind, so his class wasn't too unbearable._

"_Thank God that's over, I had no idea what she was on about and now we're going on some stupid trip to measure leaves on a mountain. I mean who cares about that? I can't believe these stupid leaves are going to ruin our weekend." Alice complained as they walked out of class._

_Ben laughed at Alice a little "That is not like you to say Alice; you're the freak that loves science." _

_Alice wacked Ben on the arm and scolded at him "Is that a remark about me being Asian?" _

"_I thought you hated stereotypes about Asians. Anyway, well it's not like my weekends have been that exciting, Amy and I are always too busy to see each other with jobs and homework. It feels like there is nothing to look forward to anymore. I just she would make some more time for us in her life." Ben said._

"_Ben you're dating a teen mom and they don't really have social live their lives revolve around a child who needs unrequired attention and it's tiring. In fact it's amazing that she hasn't dropped out of school yet. You fell in love with woman who has a very complicated life. If you want things to change then quick mopping about it and go be the romantic sap you are and go "woo" the woman you love! Be spontaneous!" Alice exclaimed._

"_Woo?" how am I supposed to do that when Amy hate surprises" Ben said with his arms folded. _

_Alice wacked Ben on the head and shook her head "You're hopeless, Ben, actually you and henry are hopeless. Just tell Amy how you feel and stop moping about it; it's becoming a drag to hang out with you." Alice walked off, leaving Ben to dwell in his thoughts. __**Maybe Alice was right I should just take action. Girls like that, and I have the perfect idea for Amy and me.**_

_Later that evening:_

_Amy was walking to the doorbell, she was so tired and she couldn't wait to just crash on the couch. But she didn't even have time to do that, she had to cook dinner, feed John give him a bath and then do her homework. Amy groaned, thinking about everything she had to do. She sometimes just wished she could drop out of school it would be so much easier, but school was too important to her. She had always been an ambitious student, and had tried to stay that way even though she had John. _

_Amy sorted through her bag, trying to find the keys because much to her dismay her dad wasn't home and Ashley wouldn't bother opening the door. As Amy opened the door she smell something wonderful, it was mixture of herbs, garlic and tomatoes. Amy saw Ben in her kitchen; she truly was in awe of him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him._

"_Hi" Ben breathed out and smiled, while tucking a piece of Amy's behind her ear. She looked tired and was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt but she was beautiful and her smile was always just so comforting. Ben didn't know how to explain it, but whenever Amy smiled he felt "How did you get in to the house? Did you learn about breaking and entry in your scandalous trip to Bologna? I heard about those pick pocketers in Italy. Amy said teasingly._

_Ben rolled his eyes at Amy's remarked, and chuckle "Let's not bring up Italy shall we? Ashley let me in actually. She decided to go over to Griffin's house."_

" _Oh well, I'm glad she's spending time with a friend, it's good for her to get of the house , it can get really crowded here. " Amy said._

_He took her hands and dragged her to the dining which was beautifully decorated with a red and white table cloth, a basket of bread, macaroni and cheese and candles. He entwined his fingers into Amy's and the two just shared a moment silence together before beginning their meal. Amy watched Ben's attempt to feed John and it was quite amusing. John kept flicking the food that was on the fork towards the table, and Amy had to keep cleaning if off with a towel._

"_John, if you don't eat your food nicely and won't let Ben feed you, I won't read you any bed time stories" Amy said rather sternly._

"_No!" John exclaimed, he whimpered for a few moments, and began fussing all over again. Amy pushed her hand to her temple; she was trying to stay as calm as possible while John was throwing a temper tantrum. _

_Ben noticed Amy's frustration, and he also noticed that her son got her stubborn streak, which meant that calming him down would be difficult. _

"_Hey John, look two more bites and you're all done" Ben said. Ben emphasised the two more bites with his hand, to make it look like there wasn't much left. This made John and laugh. Amy just watched how Ben interacted with her son, he did really love John. Even though everything was difficult right now she felt really lucky to have a boyfriend who is so kind and understanding. _

"_Thank you so much for helping with John, and making dinner. You're truly the best boyfriend a girl could ask for" Amy said, with a soft kiss on the lips._

"_I love you Amy Juregens, and I'm lucky to be with you. Our relationship isn't always easy and I'm sorry if I've been a little bit pushy lately and not so understanding" Ben said and pulled Amy closer to him._

"_No Ben, I haven't been putting a lot of effort in our relationship lately. I'm so if you've ever felt that I take you for granted because I don't. You're one of the only few people that I can actually trust in my life. You've always loved me no matter what came in between us. I've seen how much easier I had it all before, I mean I lived in a bigger house and I didn't have a job on weekends. I can't even imagine what's it like for those teen moms that don't have the support I do and I feel exhausted." Amy said and let out a mirthless chuckle._

"_You're the best you can I am really proud of you and things have never been smooth sailing for us but that doesn't mean our relationship can't work. All of the things that go on in our lives just seem to make our love stronger. You don't have to thank me, I enjoy doing this for you." Ben said, and hugged his girlfriend. _

_Ben and Amy then went to check on John who was fast asleep, with the little teddy bear that Ben gave him. It was teddy bear his mother gave to him when he was two years old. His father had told him so many stories about how he never let that bear go, and Ben wanted to past it onto John who he loved like his own son. _

_**Back to the Present **_

Amy and Ben had stayed at the park all night. They were snuggled up together on the picnic mat with their blankets underneath the stars. Ben looked down at Amy who was fast asleep and chuckled. As he was staring at the sky, he thought of his mother and how much he wished she were here to share all the joyous occasions in his life.

"Mom I wish you were here right now, I just engaged to the love of my love. She's great mom, you would've loved her. I know it sounds crazy but it was like we were destined to be together. She and I just fit together and I don't know how to describe it. Anyways, I'm thrilled that I can be as happy as you and dad were." Ben said in a quiet voice as he looked to the stars.

Amy had just heard what Ben said without his knowledge and she squeezed his hand tightly. The two lovers slept underneath the stars with smiles on their faces. Both couldn't be more content, not matter what life had in store for them next.

A/N: Wedding chapter will be coming up soon! I just wanted to give some more background into Amy and Ben's relationship over the years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prom and Wedding Plans **

It had been two months since Ben and Amy had announced their engagement to everyone, and as usual they all had an opinion about it. Leo and Betty were of course supportive as usual of Ben and Amy getting married. Betty was thrilled and couldn't wait to get into the wedding plans with Amy, but Anne also had her own plans. Amy however was quite nervous at the prospect of those two planning a wedding she knew they would definitely clash. The wedding was going to be a year away, and Amy was already getting asked so many questions about wedding plans, which made her want to scream. She knew that her mother was well-meaning but at the same time she couldn't help but be annoyed. After so many phone calls and begging Amy finally agreed to wedding dress shopping with her mom. It wasn't that Amy wasn't excited about the wedding she just didn't want anything lavish or huge because she didn't find it necessary.

The wedding was very important to her mother because she didn't get to have a big wedding and she always regretted that Mimsy wasn't there. They finally arrived at the vintage bridal store and began looking at the wedding dresses. Anne was rummaging through all these wedding Cinderella looking puffy, princess dresses and held them up to Amy hoping that she would like them. Amy couldn't help but laugh, looking at those dresses.

"Mom those dresses just remind me of prom" Amy said, while continuing to laugh at the choice of dresses Anne suggested.

"Well you are marrying the Sausage Prince so doesn't that make you the sausage princess" Anne said jokingly.

Amy laughed at her mother's comment and gave her a pointed look "Don't say that in front of Ben mom, he's trying to create a new identity for himself one that doesn't involve the meat business".

"Oh and how does Leo feel about that?" Anne asked curiously.

"He was a little disappointed at first, because it's the family business and kept trying to convince Ben to get more involved with it but he didn't want to." Amy said.

"Well, I hope you're planning your future ahead Amy, you're going to graduate in a year and have a wedding. I just hope that you can handle it sweetie" Anne said.

"Mom, I can handle it, and besides I'm not going to have a much a workload this year I'm mostly going to be on placements this year getting practical teaching experience. Besides I've gotten used to having a lot to do." Amy said.

"That's true" Anne said.

Anne just watched her daughter, she had always felt that Amy had grown up too fast but she didn't have any other choice. Anne saw some of her daughter in her, she that could read Amy's mind. The thing that scared most about Amy having a baby in high school was the fact that she'd never be able to go to college. Anne had always been upset that she couldn't finish, but was that her daughter could finish it while at the same time raising a child.

Amy's eyes suddenly as she had finally found _"the" _dress. It was a floor length one, that was tightly fitted, strapless, and the flowery lacy material made it look flowy. It was jaw droopingly beautiful, and timelessly elegant. When Amy tried the dress on she couldn't help but think about the night of her prom. _It feels like just yesterday I was just trying on prom dresses, and now here I am looking at wedding dresses._

_**Flashback: Senior prom 2012 **_

_Ben approached Amy at her locker from behind; she was rummaging through her books not really noticing Ben was there until he kissed her on the cheek. Amy smiled, turning around and kissed him back._

"_So are you looking forward to this Friday? I still need to know what colour dress you're wearing so I can get you a corsage." Ben said._

"_Oh shoot! It's this Friday I still need to go and get it. Ugh I totally thought it was going to be next week, gosh the time just goes by quickly." Amy said, and let a groan in frustration while slamming her locker._

"_It's alright Amy; you've still got time to get a dress I mean I'm sure you can take a day off work. They'll understand you rarely ever take days off." Ben said. _

"_I hope they do, Ben I'm so sorry for being all disorganised all the time whenever we've got something planned. " Amy said._

" _Amy, it's alright you don't need to apologise I understand." Ben said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_Amy gave him a slightly smile " I'll try my best I promise, but if I don't find a dress I can wear a dress that I already have and you don't have to get me a corsage. I mean it would be nice to find that special dress because it's prom, but whatever if I can't I'll just where something I've already got."_

"_Well, I want it to be a really special night for you, you deserve it and I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever you wear." Ben said._

_Later that day, Amy called into work to not only check on John but to also see if she could have the day off. The ladies were always really lovely and understanding, and they let her have the afternoon off. They also said that John was put in time out for the being because he and other little were fighting over the rocking wooden horse, but the ladies said that it wasn't anything serious that he would need to go home._

_Around lunch, Lauren and Madison were going on about the prom and their dresses. Lauren and Frank decided to give their relationship another go, because she got tired of Jesse only wanting to have sex and being so up and down about his feelings. Madison was whining about how she was scared that if Jack was going with her he might start having feelings for Grace because she's single now. Madison was really insecure when it came to Jack, Lauren and Amy sometimes wondered why they were even still together. Then Lauren and Madison were going about how Amy would really struggle finding a dress because she had left it so late and probably won't find something. Her two best friends weren't exactly the most reassuring people, even if they were well meaning they still could be annoying. But a lot of teen moms that Amy met said they had also felt disconnected from friends when they became mothers, it was natural and some had even lost friends. The time that Amy spent in New York had helped her mature a lot, and a part of her yearned to go back there to study._

_School was finally over, and Amy headed over to one of the downtown thrift shops. She loved everything about thrift stores, despite the smell but once you got over that you could find some really unique stuff. Also it was highly that she'd find a dress that another girl would be wearing. This particular thrift shop specialised in evening and prom dresses. There were a lot of outrageous eighties dresses, the mod shift sixties shift dresses, and so much more. Amy began riffling through all these dresses and there is one in particular that caught her eye "this is the one!" Amy exclaimed, with a huge smile on her face and the sales assistant as she was nodding her head when she Amy wear it. _

"_Your boyfriend is a lucky guy" The sales assistant said as she held out beige pumps to match with the dress. _

" _No, I'm really the lucky one" Amy said. It was true, aside from her son Ben really was the best thing that had happened to her._

_She brought a pretty ruffled strapless pale pink and blue cocktail dress with an embroidered bodice featuring embellishment. She called Ben immediately and told him about the dress, so he went out and brought a pink corsage to go with her dress. Amy left the shop in a much better mood than the morning, and went to go pick John at the nursery. It was amazing how much retail therapy could lift a girl's mood up._

_Friday Night- Prom_

_Amy heard the door bell ringing, and she screamed at the top of her lungs "Can someone get the door please?!" _

"_Alright I'll get it stop yelling, remember Ben has already seen you after you gave birth, I'm sure he won't care that your hair is still half curled" Ashely said, in her usual snarky manner._

" _Hi Ricky, I'll get John, since his mother is too busy acting like I princess." Ashley said._

"_Would you stop giving her a hard time, she deserves to have a night off and have some fun" Ricky said._

" _Yeah whatever I'll let Amy know you're here" Ashley said. _

"_Ricky's here" Ashley informed Amy. _

" _Okay thanks, I'll go get John" said Amy._

"_Daddy!" John exclaimed when he saw his father._

"_Hey buddy!" Ricky said as he bent down to give John a high five. _

"_Okay buddy, go have fun with daddy this weekend and don't give him a hard time" said Amy, as she bent down and gave John a kiss on the forehead. John just nodded, not comprehending what Amy was really saying._

"_Oh I'm just letting you know that Nora is going to be staying with me tonight; she just needs a break from my parents. But don't worry I'll be leaving John with my mom Margret tomorrow when I go to work. "Ricky said. _

"_Well, I like Nora but I still feel more comfortable with him staying at Margret's. "Amy said._

"_Yeah me too, and I thought you would too. Well I hope you and Ben enjoy yourselves tonight, you look really nice. Good night Amy" Ricky said as he was heading out. _

"_Thanks Ricky and good night John I love you"Amy said and smiled. _

"_I wuv you too mommy, bye" John said._

_Amy then quickly finished curling the rest of her hair and luckily the doorbell rung just as she had finished. She knew that she and Ben were a little late, and a lot of people had pre-plans proms to drink alcohol but she and Ben were not into that. The main part was the prom. Her father went to open the door and gave Ben the third degree, even though George trusted Ben he was feeling extra protective because it was prom night._

_When Amy finally came out and Ben saw her, he was speechless and silently looked at her up and down, with his mouth slightly opened. Amy noticed this and slightly chuckled at him, and the way he looked at her made her blush. The way she looked reminded him of the first day he met and from that day onwards he knew she was going to be someone special in his life. _

"_You look like an angel" Ben said when he walked towards and took her in his arms and kissed her. He then pulled back, and took Amy's hand and placed the corsage around her wrist._

_Ben had asked to Mike to take them to prom in a limo, Alice and Henry were invited to go to along with Jack and Madison, and Lauren and Frank. Their ride to the prom was filled with laughter, lots of photo taking, making out and the teens each enjoying the sparkling grape juice. The prom theme was Alice in the wonderful theme, the decorations included everything from trees, mushroom toadstools, fairy lights hanging everywhere, even rabbits, and the floor was foamy made to look like grass. The tables were decorated to look like an English tea party filled with tea, mini sandwiches, cupcakes and fake china looking silverware. The school auditorium looked magical; everyone was looking around in childlike awe. The school had really gone all out this year; it was probably because Candy Lewis' parents were both on the school board and totally loaded._

_Amy, Alice, Lauren, Madison and Jack headed off to the dance floor almost immediately and began dancing with the rest of the crowd. Henry, Ben and Frank chose to sit down for a bit on their table and enjoyed the little treats on the table. Amy pulled away from the girls a bit to go to the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom door she heard people mention her name, and she paused for a second before she went inside. _

"_Can you believe that dork Ben Boykewich is still with Amy Juergens? I mean come on she had Ricky Underwood's baby, and she chooses to be with that idiot". One of the girls's said. _

"_It's my senior year and people are still talking gossip about my life, don't they have anything better to do" Amy quietly whispered to herself. She carried on listening to their ridiculous conversation._

" _Yeah but Ricky was a total ass to her when he got her pregnant, he was going around fucking every girl he could get his hands on when she was pregnant and then Ben came to her rescue. She's probably is just with him because of convenience and his money. "Zoe said._

_Amy couldn't believe what they were saying and was fuming inside. It was moments like this made her really regret pushing Ben away after John was born. The truth was she almost did on purpose because she felt as if he deserved better than to be stuck with a teen mom taking care of another man's baby. But at the same time, she didn't want to let him go and she knew it was selfish to put him through all that, so apart of her never blamed Ben for cheating on her. But that was all in the past and now she was going to put a stop to all this nastiness. She stormed into the bathroom door _

_She stormed into the bathroom, and all the girls just looked at her as she came in. She went to mirror to go and fix her makeup, and the girls just continued looked at her from the corner of their eye hoping she hadn't heard all of that stuff. Amy washed her hands, and turned around and looked at Zoe and other gossiping girl._

" _Look if you want to have someone to talk about, them just discuss me I'm used my whole entire is a soap opera for you all. I'm used to all the talk about me and how pathetic I am, but you leave Ben out of it. He's the kindest person I've ever met and you two are horrible for mocking someone who has a heart as big as Bens." Amy said, sternly looking at them and then left the bathroom. The two girls were left embarrassed for once, about they said._

"_It's no wonder why your boyfriend cheated on you Zoe" another girl who came out of the toilet said. _

_Amy went back to find Ben, and smiled when she saw him Henry. He returned the smile and she pulled him away from Henry, to motion for him to come and dance. They slow danced with the other couples to Love Bug by the Jonas Brothers. The song reminded Amy of her first date with Ben at the school gym and the innocence of the beginning of their relationship. Amy pulled slightly away from Ben and looked at him intently " I love you, thank you for always being there" Amy said. Ben smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips " I love you too, and I couldn't imagine it being any other way" Ben said. The couple continued to the song, along with their friends. Amy and Ben were dubbed the cutest couple of the year, as voted by the senior class and were nicknamed the school "love bugs"._

Amy smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. When she came out wearing the wedding her mother's eyes filled with tears. Even though Amy had grown up a lot over the years she couldn't believe it sometimes.

"Mom what do you think? Is it too much?" Amy asked sceptically.

"No you look absolutely gorgeous and it's perfect" Anne said.

Amy smiled back at her mother, and hoped that her wedding day would be just as her prom night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mother and son bonding**

It had been almost a year since Ben had proposed to Amy. They were both college graduates now and Amy was now looking for teaching positions, she wanted to be a high school English. Ben went into the hospitality industry, he was very good with people and he wanted to run his own hotel. The reason why Amy chose to teach English is because she wanted to help teenagers express themselves through writing. She wanted people to really value their education and not let relationships or the pressure to have sex over rule their high school experience. To do this day she wasn't sure why she had sex with Ricky, sure he was attractive but when she looks back at that day she blames her own naivety about band camp. Ricky had said all these nice things about her and then he made her feel like she had to stay and she stupidly let her naivety overrule her judgement. She wanted to teach teenage girls to not be as naïve as her and believe in themselves, so they don't feel so pressured by a guy. But having John wasn't the worst thing, he really was a blessing. She couldn't believe that she was twenty two years old and had a seven year old son. He came into her room as she was getting ready, proudly wearing his little suit. He looked more like father as he got older, but he still looked like his mother. Amy smiled as she saw John walk into her room.

"Hey buddy you look so handsome in your suit. Did Ben help you pick it out?" Amy said, and then kissed John's forehead.

"Yeah he did, and daddy helped me put my suit on and he taught me how to tie. I can do it all by myself now. "John said proudly.

"That's great buddy, why don't you show me?" Amy said. John undid his tie and re-tied it again, he made a good effort and Amy chuckled at his enthusiasm when he finally got it tied neatly. She clapped her hands and gave her son a huge hug.

"Mommy why aren't you married to daddy? All my friends at school think Ben is my daddy whenever he picks me up. When I say he isn't and is your boyfriend they look at me funny because all their mommies and daddies are married." John said.

Amy took a deep breath, because there were times were Ben would pick him up or Ricky or herself and children would ask questions. It was true most kids parents were married, and Amy and Ricky hadn't had the birds and the bees talk with John he was too young. They had just told him that when people get married they have babies. But now he was realising that his situation was far from normal. Amy contemplated in her head what she would tell her son. She couldn't exactly say that she had a one night stand with his father and he basically ditched her. Amy took a deep breath before she spoke to her son.

"John when I met your daddy I liked him because he was handsome, kind and funny. He was also really nice to me and then we spent some time together and then we had you. I was very young and shy when I met your dad and we thought just thought were in love and that's how we had you and just because you're daddy and I am not married, we love you very much and that's not going to change. I want you to promise me something John be sure you love a girl with all your heart and then marry her and have children if you want."

"So you thought that you loved daddy but you really didn't? And that's why you didn't get married." Amy chuckled at her son's quick wit. He was a smart and inquisitive kid.

"Yeah exactly you're daddy and I quickly realised that we were just infatuated with each other, but we weren't in love with each other. We realised that we were only meant to be friends and nothing more." Amy said. John nodded, slowly comprehending what his mother was saying.

"So how do you know when you're in love?" Amy thought about her first date with Ben and smiled at the memory. Even though she was pregnant and didn't want to be, Ben made her happy and she knew that she found the right guy for her.

"Well, I knew when I first met Ben I knew that he was the right person for me. We were both shy and liked the same things and when we were together it felt right. He was funny, sweet, charming, he really cared about me and you too before you were even born. When I was pregnant with you I was so young and scared and Ben made feel strong and helped me through it, because when I was at school people weren't very nice to me and they made fun of Ben because he wasn't your daddy. But that's what made me love him more he was always there for did have our problems, and date other people but we always went back to each other. " Amy said as she looked down at John who was sitting down at her lap. John looked down towards the ground he didn't realise how much his mother had gone through. He also couldn't understand why people would be mean to his mother and Ben.

"I'm sorry mommy"

"It's not your fault sweetie; I just don't want you to go through what I or your daddy and Ben went through. I don't want you to go through any of the pain that we endured."

"I think I'm in love with Katie, I even made her a card for Valentines. I think I'm gonna marry her she's perfect .John said innocently. Amy chuckled at her son's remarks he was a bit of a ladies man like his father.

"John I think you're a little too young to make such a big decision. You should always be nice and respect girls. You don't want to go around telling to me girls you love them and then break their hearts". Amy told her son sternly.

"Okay mommy, I'll make sure that I'm careful with girls'"

"Do you feel better about me marrying Ben now?"

"Yes mommy I love Uncle Ben and I feel like the luckiest boy, because I feel like I've got two daddies"

"I'm so happy you feel that way buddy". Amy rubbed her son's head and smiled at him in awe and then kissed his forehead. She felt that she had explained how he was conceived in the best way she could, and still had years to give him the birds and the bees talk.

"Let's get you out of that suit we don't want it to get dirty before the wedding next week. Then we can go to the arcade, how does that sound?" Amy said.

"Okay I'll go, get changed!" John said as he was sprinting off to his room but then he stopped and turned to his mother. Amy let out a large breath, relieved that conversation was over it went over a lot better than she thought. Sure she had to alter the details a little, but she didn't to ruin her son's innocence. She sometimes felt guilty about the way John was conceived, and that's why she was so angry at herself after he was born because she thought he deserved better than to be brought into her mess of a family, and that's why she had considered adoption. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was a bitch after John was born her hormones were out of whack and she had actually gone through postpartum depression, but she didn't know it at the time it was Ashley of course who had pieced it all together.

_**Sophomore year**_

_Ashley was furious at Amy for taking away John for a few days without even telling Ricky. Ashley wasn't Ricky's biggest fan, but he was a good father and she was tired of Amy's crap and couldn't take her complaining anymore. She couldn't get away with this mean attitude towards everyone who was trying to help her she needed to grow up. _

"_Just shut up Amy, I know you're going through a hard time being a mother and everything but God Amy I'm on your side, mom and dad is, Ricky, and all your friends are, gosh it's no wonder why Ben cheated on you. You need to stop taking out all your anger on us, and stop acting like John is some kind of burden. You're lucky you haven't dropped out of school or anything. You need help these mood swings of yours are getting out of hand because sooner or later you may just alienate everyone around you. I think you need help Amy. "_

_Amy looked stunned at her she was shocked angry, hurt, upset but mostly ashamed at herself. She was so angry at the world- especially Ricky. God she hated him for getting her pregnant, but mostly she resented him for stepping up and taking the responsibility so easily when he wasn't there for her and didn't even want the baby. It wasn't fair he looked like the good guy despite his man whoring ways and she was the self-absorbed angry overly emotional teenager mother. She broke down and cried into her hands._

"_I know Ashley you're right I haven't been a good mother. I don't even like myself it shouldn't be so hard, I love John but sometimes I just get so mad at him. I know that sounds awful but it's just how I feel. My own son even likes Adrian better and she hates me how is that fair? God I hate her! John didn't even call me mama he just waved at her" Amy exclaimed while sobbing. Ashley pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly she cried until she fell asleep. Her parents came into her bedroom after hearing all the yelling, they looked confused and then Ashley explained everything that had happened._

" _This is why I wanted her to give the baby up for adoption, having a baby at 15 really takes an emotional toll on a young woman that they are just not prepared for. "Anne said._

" _I know, but she kept the baby and I can understand that's everything is overwhelming for but she's just so not herself, she's not that sweet Amy I can't even remember the last time she smiled." George remarked._

"_Well we can't keep letting her gone on like this I mean I know she is a new mother but this isn't normal. She has a problem; I think its post-partum depression or something new moms get. She needs help" Ashley stated rather staunchly. _

"_What, no there is nothing wrong with my daughter, she is just going through a rough patch, and she'll be back to her old self again in no time" George said trying to convince himself. Anne and Ashley gave him a patronizing look. George was against the whole idea about mental problems, he was also very much against the concept of therapy. _

"_Geez dad this isn't some baby blues thing, Amy is always so up and down. She is mostly down and it's not good for John and not to mention everyone else around. "Ashley said._

_After Amy's breakdown her parents and Ashley had convinced her to go see . They had called Ricky and told him to come over and stay the night to look after John and of course he was more than willing to help out. When they had explained the situation, he couldn't help but feel guilty about everything even though he knew deep down that it wasn't his fault. Everyone took the challenges they had in life in different ways and he hoped that things would work out for her. Amy, John and Ricky weren't exactly a family in the traditional sense but they were all bound to each other. _

_Amy, sat down on that big green couch in 's room, she sat silently for a few minutes before really saying anything. She was afraid of what to say or do and could tell she was nervous, so he began to speak. _

_Dr. Fields: Amy, I can't imagine what you're going through, at such a young age to have a child is such a challenge. I'm sure you feel like no one else knows what you're going through. But what would you say is the most difficult thing about being a teen parent._

_Amy: I don' know t it's the fact that you have to give up your life for your child. All the stuff like holding the baby, hearing the baby cry and all that, has been stuff I've been able to deal with that. It's giving up my personal life that's the hard part, like playing the French horn, being in the marching band, not being able to go anywhere this summer because I have John or having a real relationship with a boyfriend. Its small stuff like that which I miss the most, I can't go to all of places I want to go to because I have a baby. I mean I can't just take off and travel to all these different places with my son, it scares me that I'm to miss out on so much of the world think for me being selfless and just giving up my world for John has been the most difficult thing. I still feel as if I'm selfish and I just can't help it. _

_Dr. Fields: Wow, that's some great insight Amy and what you're saying is right. It's not the physical things that you have to do for the baby that are taking a toll on you, but it's yourself, you are your own worst enemy. You will not see a change unless you confront these demons that you have, and here is a safe place to do it. For the first fifteen years of your life, you're world revolved around you, but now that's changed and will you can still have dreams, your child comes before you. That is something, which some adults cannot handle. _

_Amy: Does it get easier?_

_Dr. Fields: I can't lie and say that parenting gets easier; you just have to as a parent learn to compromise with the others and always do what is best for John. You need to accept that you made a mistake and just focus on making the best for John in the complicated environment you're in. I know many would say your situation is ideal because you have the support of your family, friends, Ricky and a job. They would think that you don't have the right to complain or get angry, but like you said it's not the physical toll that is hard about being a parent it's the emotional toll. Those people can say what they like because at the end of the day they are not the ones who are in your in position and they have no right to judge how you feel. But coming here every week would be good for you to just vent and let out in a space where no one can get hurt or judge you. Give yourself an hour week to be alone, and do something you enjoy so that you don't end up resenting John._

_Amy: Yeah, I think I need to stop letting my past control me, but it's easier said than done. I just know that I don't want to feel like this, it's exhausting being so angry. _

_Dr. Fields: I think you're moving in the right direction, and you've made a huge break through today because now you've admitted what your problems are. Everything that you and mother told about your mood swings are all signs of postpartum depression. But I feel as if you just need a safe place to vent, and if you are still feeling depressed we'll talk about other treatments._

_Amy: Thank you, I'll see you next week. _

_Dr. Fields had talked to Amy about hormone replacement therapy, but she felt that the therapy sessions and going back to playing her French horn helped. Playing music was a release for her that she couldn't describe. Everyone around her had noticed her calmer demure, and how much her attitude had change. She wasn't perfect of course, but whenever she felt like exploding at someone, she would go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on her face or just sit in her room for a few moments. She also began to trust Ricky and Adrian more after having a firm word with Adrian. She told Adrian that she was sorry for calling her a slut and would appreciate it if Adrian didn't butt into her love life. They weren't exactly friends but on much better terms for John's sake. Amy discovered that while being a teen parent was a rollcoster of emotions but her life wasn't over, it was just different to your average sixteen year old._

"I think I should get Uncle Ben a present, because he's going to marry you and he's daddy best friend. He also helps me with my homework sometimes when you're not home and sometimes he gives me extra dessert when you're not home."

Amy smiled at her son's thoughtfulness but she made a mental note to herself to scold Ben when he came home. She decided to text Ben to tell him they are going out.

**To: Ben**

**From: Amy **

**Hey I'm going out with John to the arcade. I hope you're job interview went well today and I know you're little secret with John ;) I love you, bye **

Ben looked smiled when he saw Amy's text message and he knew she would tell him off about something to do with John. He replied saying that he would be working late at the butcher shop and would probably not join them.

Amy and John went to the arcade and John played with the coin operated machines, the ones where you could win a toy and he played the fishbowl games which were the ones that you throw a ball in one of the many fishbowls lined up and if you get it you win a goldfish. John eventually got there at the end, when he started focusing on the centre of the bowl while he was throwing. He took his goldfish in the plastic bag, he was ecstatic that he was going to have a pet. They then had some pizza for lunch and later went to the mall to find an actual fish tank and some fish food. As they were walking down the shops, John found the camera shop and decided to go in. The photos globes with the glitter when you shake it, he was fascinated with them. Amy then had a perfect idea for a gift that John could buy with his pocket money for Ben.

"Hey John I have an idea, why don't you get Ben this globe as a present?" Amy said when she bent down to talk to John.

"Okay and we can put a photo of me and you in it, mommy"

"Yeah I'm sure Ben will love that, he can put it on his office desk." Amy said. They both went to the photo booth and snapped a few shots together, and when they finally chose the photo Amy opened the globe and neatly put the photo inside.

Once they got home, they saw that Ben had arrived, and he had brought wings from the butcher shop. They all enjoyed their wings at dinner time, it wasn't until after dinner that John had given Ben his photo globe and she watched his eyes light up, and he hugged John as tightly as ever. Ben was really happy with the gift, and couldn't stop staring at it, that was his little family. He then saw his soon to be wife washing dishes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy turned around and looked at him and smiled.

"John picked out the gift today isn't that sweet" Amy said.

"Yeah it is, thank you but I also noticed that he had a good fish that he called Frankie. How long do you think that will last?" Ben said, letting out a chuckle.

"We'll see I mean I think it will be good for him and teach him to be responsible but of course we don't know how long that will last." Amy said sarcastically. Ben just laughed and kissed her nose.

"How are you feeling about next week? "Amy asked.

"I've been ready to legally marry you since you were 15" Ben said.

"Sometimes I forget that we did get illegally married, we're crazy" Amy said

"Crazy in love, and we still are except we are just older and wiser" Amy kissed Ben and they went to bed, holding each other's hands.

A/N: I know there isn't a lot about Ben in this chapter but I wanting to focus on Amy and John bonding because I felt that we didn't really see a lot of scenes of just those two alone. I also wanted to explain Amy's drastic personality change in season 2 wasn't really explained at all and her bad attitude wasn't really addressed and I found that strange. I also added some extra stuff to chapter 1, so please re-read it.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rehearsal Dinner **

Adrian Lee had arrived at LAX airport and had her picked up her luggage with a tall, dark and handsome young black man strapped to her side. She and Omar had been dating for the past year, and this was the first time she was bringing him home to meet all the family, and friends. He was a third year law student and they met at one of the mixers. She was looking forward to coming back for Amy's wedding and of course seeing Grace. Adrian had moved to New York City four years ago for college, and she had just finished her first year at law school in Colombia University. Four years had passed by quickly and she didn't regret going to New York education was always very important to her and she got to study at one of the best law schools. She even found making friends in college was easier because she didn't have that reputation that she got in high school, wasn't stuck with her. She learnt that she didn't need to put her guard up so much because at college people came from all different backgrounds and were just there to study the things that they were passionate about and make the most of it. There were was no need to be the Adrian drama queen but she still had her moments. College was definitely much better than high school for Adrian.

Grace Bowman had arrived home to Valley Glen, she was coming home for the big weekend from NYU, and she was going to study medicine .She was excited about coming home, but she would never get use to her mom marrying George again. It wasn't that she didn't like George, it's just he was very brash and offensive at times, but still well meaning. She also couldn't stand seeing her mom and George making out every five minutes. Amy and Ashley were even more against their father marrying Kathleen because they saw it as a betrayal to their mother and them. Grace was on better terms with Amy than Ashley, but Grace figured it was part of her personality she didn't let people in very easily just like Adrian who was her best friend.

While walking to the exit gate, in the airport Grace stopped in her tracks and smiled, as she saw Adrian heading out. Adrian caught Grace's eye too, and ran over to her best friend.

"Grace Bowman! Girl, where have you been hiding? We live in the same city and we hardly see each other." Adrian exclaimed, and hugged her best friend tightly.

Grace chuckled at Adrian's remark because every time Adrian had asked her to go out she was always too busy studying but she was really determined to get into a good medical school because it was her lifelong dream. Grace had met a few guys, but she hadn't had any serious relationships with them because she didn't want to mess around in college like she did in high school with Jack and Grant. It was so much easier being single, although Grace did miss the company of a boyfriend.

"I know, I know Adrian but this last year of pre-med was so intense, and I had to organise all these different applications for colleges. But I finally decided on NYU." Grace said proudly.

"Well Good on you Gracie, but I mean look at us there had to be a wedding in Valley Glen for us to catch up and actually hang out."

"Speaking of catching up, Your description of Omar didn't really do him justice, he's gorgeous! I mean seriously wow!" Grace exclaimed, while trying to whisper and be discrete but Omar had overheard her and just smiled. He decided to walk over with Adrian's bag and introduce himself and then the two girls just continued chattering away. Grace went over to Adrian's house before she went back to her home, and it felt like the old days where they would just sit in talk about everything. Omar had family in Valley Glen and he was staying with them but he would meet with Adrian later tonight for the rehearsal dinner.

"So are you looking forward to tonight? I think it'll be fun seeing everyone!" Grace said cheerfully.

"Yeah I 'm really happy for Ben and Amy, those two have always been in love with each other. They had that sickening sweet puppy love, that would make you want to hate them but you couldn't." Adrian said.

Grace laughed at Adrian's remark about Ben and Amy, Adrian had always been so abrasive about her opinions, and she certainly wasn't the mushy gooey romantic type.

"I think it's nice that they are high school sweethearts and they've stayed together all this time and now they are getting married. "

"Yeah, I guess it is but that rarely ever happens and in college the guys are so much better. There are so many to choose from, have you met single handsome future doctors" Adrian said.

"I did actually meet Jason at my orientation he's just finished his first year of medical school and was one of the tour guides at NYU. We talked to me about medicine and gave me good advice; it was nice talking to him."

"Jason he's Lauren's brother right? He was cute, and I mean he'll probably be at the wedding so you should go for it."

"Yeah I'll just wait and see, but after Jack and I broke up it changed my perspective on relationships, and everything, I just feel like I need to have sex to be in a relationship with a guy, because that's why they expect and I don't want to that." Grace said.

"Grace, I don't really know how to give you advice about not having sex because I like having sex and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"I know and you're right but it's still so confusing for me" Grace sighed and went on painting her nails. Adrian knew that Grace tried hard to stick to her beliefs, but she sometimes wondered if Grace even knew why she didn't want to have sex before marriage. It seemed like it was something that was drummed into Grace, but she didn't know the reason for it.

Even though Adrian wouldn't admit it to Grace or anyone else for that matter, she had wanted that she and Ricky to be one of those high school couples that got married, but that was all in the past now Ricky had probably moved on, as soon as they broke up. She had to say that she did too, Omar was a great guy and he was willing to give her the life she wanted. She didn't like to let her mind to those thoughts in the past about her relationship with Ricky because it hurt too much.

_Flashback to Adrian's senior year:_

_Adrian Lee was getting ready for her romantic evening with Ricky. They hadn't spent a lot of alone time together because of finals and everything. She had made dinner, for the two and wore her best lingerie for the night. The best thing was that her parents had decided to go away on vacation for their two year anniversary. Ricky had knocked on the door, and before she answered she straightened her dress and then opened the door. Before she said anything, she grabbed his face and gave him a long passionate kiss, he reciprocated and smiled but Adrian knew that something was up with Ricky. She could tell that there was just something which wasn't quite right about his demure but she chose to ignore it. After dinner, she motioned for Ricky to come into the bed room with her. _

"_Let's just talk Adrian, there is something I need to tell you" Ricky said cautiously. Adrian didn't like the look on his face, but she chose to sit down anyway._

"_Okay so talk" Adrian said rather casually._

"_Adrian…I ..can't do this anymore…I can't be the guy you except me to be….I should've done this sooner but we..just..can't be together anymore I'm breaking up with you, I'm sorry" Ricky said hesitantly, trying to try hide his emotions. Adrian was flabbergasted to say the least. She was speechless, trying to come up with something to say and understand why this was happening._

"_Is this about New York? I told you I'm not going to school in New York. It's just a school, and I want to stay here with you." Adrian said sternly looking at Ricky straight in the eyes. Ricky sighed, putting his hands on his face._

"_Adrian you're saying to me that you weren't excited to get into that school?! You've always wanted to go to school in New York."_

"_I want us to be together! Ricky why do you always have mess everything up? "Adrian exclaimed, and now she had tears rolling around her eyes. The truth was Ricky was getting scared, because he knew that Adrian would want a commitment somewhere down the line and he couldn't handle hurting her, he just didn't trust himself enough .He loved Adrian so much that it scared him, so he felt that pushing her away from him would be easier and he knew that she would know that which is what made breaking up with her so difficult._

"_Adrian I'm not messing things up I'm just being realistic here. I don't want to be the guy that stops you from pursuing you dreams. You're always going to wonder what school is going to be like in New York and you can't just stay with me and except a marriage and kids because it's not going to happen, you'll just end up hurt and disappointed. You and I also both know that we can't make a relationship work long distance."_

_Adrian just stared with her arms folded "So do you really mean any of that stuff you said about wanting to me marry in the future? "_

_Ricky looked to the ground ashamed at himself, that he had do this but it was the only way to get Adrian to break up with him ;"I said that stuff because I knew you would be more willing to have sex with me"_

_Adrian nodded her and pressed her lips together and realised it was done, she was done trying make him change his mind because she was tired of doing that. _

"_Well, I guess that's it then, I guess you can go screw whatever girl you want now, not that it hasn't stopped you before. Goodbye Ricky" Adrian said coldly. Ricky, just looked at her eyes and he could see she was in pain but she was hiding it just like he was. He could read her like a book, but they were too much the same and that's what made them love so hard and hurt each other so much. _

"_Goodbye Adrian" Ricky said softly as he walked out. _

The wedding rehearsal was going to at a restaurant by a lake side. Amy and her mother were busy getting everything ready for the night. They decorated each of the guests' tables with white flowers and gold candles. They also had little chocolates wrapped in gold on the tables for each guest. The décor was simple and elegant just the way Amy wanted it. The food was served buffet style, and there was a bar.

Amy wore a beautiful sliver sheer layered chiffon sleeveless chiffon cocktail dress and her hair was loose curled. It was seven o' clock and now the guests were arriving and Amy and Ben were greeting them at the door. First all the parents enter; Leo, Betty, George and Kathleen with John, Anne, Nora, Ashley ,Margaret , Shakur, Cindy and Ruben. Ricky later walked in with his date Clementine, Jack and Madison, Lauren and Frank, Adrian and Omar and Grace and finally Alice and Henry. The guests all took their seats, and chatted with each other. Adrian and Ricky avoided each other like a plague, they both just said hi to each other and carried on with their partners. They both would look at each other, from the corner of their eyes but then looked back down and carry on laughing and joking.

As Ben and Amy went to sit down, a perky red hair came in, she was bouncing up and down shouting out Ben's name like some fan girl. Amy narrowed her eye brows and looked at Ben when she saw her. Ben looked nervous but went over to greet Dylan anyway. Dylan's family were on Leo's clients, they always called up Leo for catering of meats to their events, and Ben had met her when he was helping at one of their events.

"Dylan, I'm so happy you could make it" Ben said.

" Aww, I wouldn't miss it Ben thanks for inviting, I'm sorry about the other day, I was just having a really rough time" Dylan said as stroked Ben's arm and he shifted uncomfortably away from her. Amy just stood there looking at her, with her arms folded and pursed lips, Ben looked up at Amy and immediately knew she was annoyed with him. Ben motioned Dylan towards Amy, so they could be introduced.

" Hi you must be Amy Ben's fiancé it's lovely to meet you, Ben told me so much about you and your son. You're so lucky to find a guy like Ben he's such a nice guy" Dylan said, as she turned to look at Ben and rubbed his arm again. Amy just glared at Ben, and then back at Dylan who was increasingly getting on her nerves. Ben ushered her to sit on the table with Adrian, Omar Grace and Adrian's parents. Adrian had noticed the way Dylan looked at Ben, she was quite familiar with that smile Dylan displayed when she saw ben. Adrian immediately shot a snide glare towards Dylan, warning her to watch it.

"Well it's great to meet you to Dylan, please come take a seat." Ricky looked up and dropped his fork when he saw Dylan, "Oh God" he muttered under his breath. Ashley sat across the table from Ricky and smirked at him, knowing all too well that Dylan had one of Ricky's regretful hook-ups in college. Ricky had been with Dylan the one time, little did he know though that she was a clinger. She would call him all the time and ask him what he was doing, and show up at his classes. Ricky had dodged her calls, but one day he had finally had enough and he picked up the phone and yelled at her. She began to cry and explained that it was her first time having sex, she had lied to him about it being a casual thing, and she really liked him. He felt really guilty for what he did and finally decided to make a real change for himself, in order to stop feeling so miserable and hurting others. Clementine was the first woman he had seriously dated since Adrian. She was beautiful, funny, smart and caring. He'd been dating her for a few months now and had not slept with her yet and the temptation to sleep with another woman was difficult to resist at times. Dr. Fields had said that the reason why he pulled away from having commitments with women is because he didn't trust himself to not mess things up, he said that committing to being a part of John's life was easy because that was a child who couldn't hurt him. It was true; he didn't have the belief in himself to fully stop cheating on a woman that he was dating. He liked being with Clementine though because she easy going and wasn't talking about getting serious or anything quite yet.

Clementine noticed Ricky's discomfort "Is everything okay? You seem a little agitated"

"Oh its fine, it's just my past creeping up on me" Ricky said, giving Clementine an assuring smile.

"Oh is it your ex-girlfriend being here that's bothering you." Clementine asked worryingly.

"No this doesn't have to do with Adrian; it's that red head, we sort of know each other". Clementine nodded and went back to eating her food; she knew Ricky's reputation from what other girls at college told her but she decided to give him a chance because she remembered him as a sweet kid from their foster home, and she could see he was a nice guy trying to figure things out.

On other side of the room Ben and Amy are sitting with their parents on the table. Ben puts his arms around Amy's shoulder and she shrugs him off and he looks confused.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"Nothing" Amy said abruptly without looking at Ben. Ben sighed and tilted his head back and sighed, he knew that something had upset Amy.

"Amy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about inviting Dylan, but I felt really bad about her at the function I worked at, she's moved here recently, she doesn't have many friends here and some guy just broke her heart. She wants to be around good people and well I felt bad for her." Ben said sympathetically.

"Yeah and then you just had to go and feel sorry for her. Ben I think she's full of crap she was just standing right in front of me and started flirting you!" Amy exclaimed.

Ben just laughed at Amy, and kissed her forehead "Are you actually jealous of her?" Amy just gave him a cold glare, and scoffed at him. She then put her fork down and turned to look at him.

"Ben I'm not jealous I just don't like that some woman I don't know is flirting with you at our rehearsal it's rude." Amy said softly. Ben realised that maybe Amy did have a point, Dylan was being a little too touchy feely and it wasn't appropriate.

"Okay I get your point but we can just ignore her for the rest night, it's seems like she's mixing and mingling" Ben said as he turned to look over his shoulder at everyone else. Amy smiled and went back to eating her food, underneath the table she held hands with Ben reassuring him that she wasn't angry, and he smiled.

At the bar, Ricky is standing there ordering two drinks and Adrian comes from behind, he doesn't see her and almost bumps into her. He looks up at her, and says "Sorry"

She smiles and says "Oh no don't be, it's been a long time, how are you?"

"I've been good, and you? I heard you got into law school and that's great Adrian"

"I've been good too and thanks I'm really happy"

Ricky smiled and said "Well that's great Adrian, I'm proud of you"

"Yeah and I mean you've graduated from business, what are you doing with that?"

Ricky chuckled at Adrian's abrupt nature "Well, I'm working my way in the butcher shop; you know managing the place, since Bunny's retiring"

"Wow Bunny, I thought she'd work until she stopped walking"

Ricky shrugged and laughed "Yeah well I guess she just got tired of working for the sausage king"

"Yeah, I'm sure she is with her Mercedes"

"Haha yeah, too money much does suck" Ricky saw Clementine staring at him when he was talking to Adrian, he shifted his gaze away from Adrian "I gotta head back, but it was nice talking to you Adrian". Adrian just stared at him, and then pulled out of her gaze "Yeah bye Ricky, it was good catching up and I'll see you later I guess". Adrian turned away, looking saddened as she walked back to Omar with their drinks.

"What took so long babe?" Omar asked, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Those damn bartenders got the wrong order for I said I wanted a gin a tonic, not tonic water"

"That's alright babe, do you want come spend the night over at my place?" Omar asked. She smiled softly at him, and shook her "No not tonight I think I just wanna go home I'm exhausted". She looked over her shoulder and saw Ricky laughing and talking with Clementine. It was hard letting him go, even though she was with Omar who was a great guy. Later that night when Ricky got home, he worked on the time schedule for the employees and then opened his drawer to get ink for a printer. He rifled through his drawer in order to find the ink but he stumbled across some old photos. He smiled as he saw old photos John on his first birthday, at kindergarten and his first day of school and amongst the bunch there was a photo of he and Adrian at prom, and he just stared at it for a while before putting it away. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and closed his drawer and went to bed feeling more exhausted than he thought he was. _Everything that happened what for the best _he thought before going to sleep.

Grace went to bed that night after staying up and playing cards with Tom feeling more alone than ever. She saw everyone at the rehearsal all happy and loved up and she couldn't help but feel jealous. She knew that choosing to study medicine would take some toll on her love life, but at least she had good friends and her family. It was also nice knowing that she and Jason would be going to the wedding together, but Grace didn't want to think too much about it maybe he didn't feel the same way.

Madison and Lauren took Amy out for her last night as a single woman. They were both Amy's bridesmaids, and Ashley was invited but declined opting to hang out with Griffin instead. The three girls just went to one of the main clubs and danced the night away. Amy smiled at each one of her friends, thinking about how even though she and her friends grew away separately they didn't grow apart.


End file.
